


Piscean

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Helicopter Mentor Shiro, I added a little bit more to make the ending hopefully more believable, M/M, based off of Kihyun Ryu's iconic art of Shiro showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Sometimes you have epiphanies in the shower [Shiro/Keith, based off of Kihyun Ryu's now globally famous art of Shiro showering, warnings and notes in the fic's header]





	Piscean

Title: Piscean  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: There’s a brief mention of past child abuse.  
Notes: This is fic is based heavily off of Kihyun Ryu’s iconic art of Shiro showering (and a tiny reference to the no peeping line lol). I honestly thought I’d wake up and Ao3 would be 100% “Shiro takes a shower” fics, but I guess not. @_@ Or at the very least, I missed them. Let’s say that take place somewhere between S3 and S4.

\--

 

Shiro fell butt-first on the mat. He managed to sit upright for a moment, but then his trembling arms gave out, and he found himself on his back. “Okay,” he managed between gasps for air. “It’s a draw.”

Keith towered over him, dark bangs hiding his eyes, making him look even more threatening than he had a few ticks ago, when he had tossed Shiro over his shoulder. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Shiro.” He held out a hand, which Shiro gladly accepted.

“So, whaddya think?” Keith pushed his bangs away from his face, indigo eyes bright as he grinned at Shiro wildly. The danger was still there, but it was mitigated by that warmth that Shiro had learnt was unique to Keith. He was flushed, bangs and shirt damp with sweat, chest heaving with exertion, but he was still so **happy** to test his limits—and pass with flying colors. “Am I improving?”

Shiro grinned back, rummaging in Keith’s bag for a water bottle. “Yes, much to my poor butt’s chagrin.” Finally finding a blasted bottle, Shiro took a greedy gulp. “That’s the second time you beat me in sparring. I picked my successor well.”

“Shiro.” Keith’s tone was cooler than before, and his movements as he put his hair in a sloppy ponytail were automatic. “I can’t succeed you if you’re here.” He sized Shiro up with a gaze sharper than his blade. “And as far as I’m concerned, you’re still the leader. And the Black Paladin.”

Suddenly not very thirsty, Shiro decided to rest the battle against his neck, letting the condensation cool him down. “The Black Lion feels differently.”

“I’ll figure out why.”

“Keith—.”

“I will figure out why.” And Shiro knew darn well not to question Keith when he got like this, so he took a moment just to breathe, and to admire Keith. Even when he completely disagreed with him (Keith was a great leader, he just needed a guiding hand), Keith was a force of nature when he wanted something. Or wanted someone to have something.

“Whelp,” Shiro grunted as he forced himself up. “I think it’s time I hit the showers.”

“Cool.” Keith was wiping his brow with his shirt’s hem. “Don’t wait up for me—I’m gonna clean up here before I have one myself.”

“Great! Also,” Shiro said with a smirk, “No peeping.”

“I would never do such a distasteful thing!” Keith bellowed over Shiro’s laughter. It was mean, but it was so cute how Keith was such an Upstanding Citizen, despite that aura of danger and mystery that always seemed to follow him (and had attracted Shiro in the first place). Despite everyone claiming he was a bad boy or whatever, Keith had a stronger moral compass than anyone Shiro knew.

\--

A breathy sigh of pleasure escaped Shiro the tick the hot water hit his skin. He let all his worries—his headaches, the half dozen treaties he helping Allura with, Galra political intrigue—all disappear in the steam. It was just him and the water, washing away every bad moment until he was in his purest form.

(Why yes, he was a Pisces, thank you very much.)

… He couldn’t let go of Keith, though. He never could.

He wanted to make Keith’s path to leadership as easy as possible. Give him all the support Shiro lacked when they first stumbled on the Castle of Lions. Because Keith was brilliant, in both strategy and battle, but a lifetime of abuse had beaten that out of Keith—and Shiro suspected that there was more beyond what Keith was willing to divulge of his past, but Shiro knew not to ask.

Of course, stepping in just made Keith doubt himself even more.

Shiro raised his head slowly, focusing on the sound of running water, then bringing his hands up to wash his face and hair. He needed to do something.

\--

“Hey.” Keith cleared his throat when Shiro approached him. “Um, I was gonna grab a shower, but if you like, I can get you a clean shirt, first.”

Shiro felt his face heat up when he realized he’d only put on his sweatpants in his haste. “I’m fine, but If you would feel more comfortable—”

Keith held up a hand. “I’m worried about you, not me.”

“You’re important too, Keith.” Shiro’s voice was so soft, it surprised even him. "I know you're worried. About everything. But I've seen you work. You've save me more times than I can count. Trust me, you're gonna be great." Keith was the strongest person he knew--he could do anything, if the right person was there for him...

He found himself wrapping an arm around Keith gently, in case he wanted to pull away, but he didn’t.

In fact, Keith kissed him.

Shiro moaned helplessly as Keith’s tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth, silently grateful as Keith wrapped his strong, lean arms around Shiro—between the shower’s steam and the sudden rush of **kissing _Keith_** , he was feeling light-headed. “I,” he gasped as they ended the kiss, “I should let you shower now.”

“Yeah,” Keith whispered, voice gentle even as he sized Shiro up again, fingertips grazing against Shiro's chest. “Wait for me?”

“Always.”

… But God, it was going to be a long wait.


End file.
